


just another day in the life of me.

by seoulfulmoons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, also relationships and characters are not listed because they are completely original, i did this story on another platform, just completely remade, let's get this bread, minor language btw, so this is completely original, the main character is going to do some stupid stuff, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulmoons/pseuds/seoulfulmoons
Summary: yeah, i know i'm depressed,but it's not my fault that mom died.at least he still loves me,right?***Elijah Park is a young man that was forced to move back to South Korea after his father got a job offer there. After going to an all-boy's school for practically his whole life, this is completely new to him. Well, he's kinda popular, due to being----Well, I can't tell you just yet.





	just another day in the life of me.

**Author's Note:**

> yo. issa me, a person. ya'll can follow me on twitter for updates or sumn. @seoulfulmoons is my twitter. so uhhh, this is original, and i made this thing on another platform *cough* wattpad *cough*
> 
> so basically, the main character is depressed, because of his mother's death and severe bullying. his best friend tries to cheer him up by doing.. you'll see. 
> 
> and by the way, this whole story is gonna be fluff because i am i n n o c e n t . k thanx bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly do not know what to say about this apart from THIS IS ORIGINAL THANKS. btw if you wanna follow me on twitter and instagram my username is still seoulfulmoons y e e t.

December 10, 2017 3:15 pm

Dear diary,

Hey it's Elijah again. Wow, it has been 5 years ever since I wrote in this piece of rubbish, but I came back! Probably because my family's finally moving!

Like THANK THE LORD we're moving, I didn't really like Australia because some ignorant people bullied me for having a different face. Like, have you not seen a freaking Asian in your life?

Only Jinhao knows how i feel too. After all, he’s a Korean too! We’ve known eachother since what, preparatory school?

Now back to me moving. I heard we were moving back to Seoul. I know how to read and speak it properly, it's just that I can't get rid of my smexy aussie accent.

Sighhh..

People may make fun of me,  
people will make fun of me..

ahh.. whatever. i'm tall for my age. 5ft 10 as a sixteen year old! They'll be too scared to make fun of me!

Ahh..some korean people are tall : (  
what will i do..  
-EP (your perfect and adorable Elijah Park!)  
\--  
I looked at the diary entry and sighed to myself.

I feel bad, I don't want to leave Jinhao. After all, he has only one friend and it's me.. 

Dang.. I'm pathetic.

Why am I so sensitive?

Now I started to cry. I didn't even realize it until I saw one single tear drop fall onto the page.

Dang it Elijah! You can't be crying right now! You're so sensitive. Get your head out of the gutter and be a man. What would mom do if she was still here, seeing you being pathetic?

I instantly wiped my tears and I looked at the mirror.

There, I saw a pathetic young boy crying beside his mother at the hospital.

'Mom, don't leave, be strong! You can fight this disease! You can be one of the few survivors!' Mom just smiled to me and told me to sleep. 'Don't worry dear, I will be right here all better and even more stronger when you wake up!'

'Goodnight mom, I love you!'

I was so excited I fell asleep instantly right beside her.

'I love you too my Honey Bear-”

I didn't hear her say the last part before I fell asleep. I didn't know that I would wake up to a line decreasing so rapidly. I didn't know that she lied to me about getting better.  
She always told me lies, especially lies about her having 12 months to live.

Turns out it was only 5 months.

Mom, why did you have to leave me? Just, why?  
You gave everyone hope, love, everything!

And our family is falling apart..

Dad is drinking more than usual now, Sister Kit almost died in a car accident, and our beautiful dog Liza just died a week ago.

Mom, you were the sun and we were your flowers. Now without you, there are only rainy days, and we were drowning.

Mom, I want you back, our family needs you back.  
But... You can't come back.

You're dead,  
you liar-

I heard my phone ring at that very same moment.

"Huh? Who could be texting me right now?" I asked myself.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the notification..

Jinhao?

\---  
Jinhao♡: yo yo dude, u k? i feel something is wrong because my gut is feeling twisted.

EP*: nah bruh. i think you're hungry  
.  
Jinhao♡: hmMM i don't think you good because..

EP: because what?

Jinhao♡: because thIS.

He burst into my room making me scream.

"What’s up bestie?!" Jinhao yelled as he tackled me to the floor.

"Nothing much, how about you, love?"

"Is my adorable little Elijah crying?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?!"

"Because your eyes are red and swollen. And on your diary page there's a tear stain."  
"You got me there..." 

He hugged me as we were still on the floor. We were cuddling and I loved the warmth of another person. We remained like this for at least an hour.

Jinhao ran his slender fingers through my dyed, silver hair as he asked me questions like “What’s wrong?” or “What happened.”  
I told him everything, and his face after it truly broke my heart. He looked absolutely devastated. I kissed his forehead to assure him that everything is okay.

You must be wondering why we’re both okay with doing things like this right? Well, truth be told, we’re both gay. We went to an all-boy school for practically our whole life, so, we caught some feelings for some other boys. 

This REALLY cute boy named Ethan surely caught my eye, but he was already dating this guy named Nathan, so nothing happened.

Jinhao suddenly stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Come, get up."

"So when are you moving?" Jinhao asked.

"All I know is that it’s next year, why do you ask?"

"I have some plans that I made without you, my best friend! Come on, let’s go there right now.”

"What are you up to now Jinhao Jung?"

"It's Jung Jinhao excuse you."

"Whatever."  
\----------  
We went outside and he dragged me to the subway near my house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We're just going to Sydney, why?"

"Wait, what?"

"You'll see why."  
\----------  
"Wake up, we arrived." Jinhao said while shaking me awake.

"Oh my god, thank the lord!"

As soon as we got out of the station, he then suddenly dragged me inside a building that seemed oddly familiar. We waited this long line of at least 20-30 people.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We're auditioning for a boy band."

"Wait, ’scuse me? Mate, can you repeat that?"

"I said, we’re auditioning for a boy band. I thought it would be fun because you’re moving n’ crap.”

"But-”

"Shh, you’re next."

"Next!" The man said waiting at the counter.

“Go on, go!" Jinhao said as he pushed me towards the table.

I walked up to the desk, my hands all sweaty.

"State your name and what city you live in."

"Hello. My name is Elijah Park, I live some time away, in Melbourne."

"Can you speak Korean?"

"Yes, I am fluent in speaking and writing."

“What made you come here? Like, what made you audition?”

“Soon, i’m moving back to Seoul, and my friend thought it would be fun if we auditioned for a kpop group before we left.”

“Hmm.” He paused to look at Jinhao. He then looked back at me. “I see, you may start.”

I honestly didn’t know what to do. I mean, Jinhao just brought me here out of nowhere! I just started to sing ‘Begin’ by BTS’ Jung Kook.

After I finished, the guy just looked at me with a totally straight face. I was feeling pretty anxious until he started to speak:

"May I have your phone number? I shall give you a call if you met our expectations. You may go now, thank you for auditioning."

I gave him my number, bowed and walked outside. I waited for Jinhao and he came out some time later.

"Hey dude, you were great in there! They're going to call you back, I bet you $10 if they don't!"

I was surprised at how much he was complimenting me.

"Uhh, okay. I think you did good, sorry, I didn't pay attention to you."I laughed timidly.

"It's fine dude, now let's get you home now. I hope Jason isn't mad at me."

"Yeah.."  
\----------  
December 11, 2018; 8:03 am  
It was the next day and I woke up to a call from an unknown number.

"This is Elijah Park, who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Park. I am proud to announce that you are a trainee at PQ Entertainment, along with your friend Jung Jinhao and two trainees. You are going to debut next year on April 14."

Um.. Is this a dream?


End file.
